Vivre avec sportif
by Naphadora
Summary: L'histoire continue !


_En deux ans, il s'en est passé des choses, la réception de mon diplôme d'études en droit, le déménagement chez mon copain ...De quoi virée presque folle, mais le monde change alors que moi je suis restée, pas entièrement, la Hermione que Harry avait connu. Après mon déménagement chez Harry, la routine que nous avions pendant les quelques mois plutôt, ne tenait plus en place, tout ce dont j'étais habitué avait changé._

_Comme prévu le samedi, nous allâmes à son dernier match avant notre sortie en montagne, puis le fait que je sois présente lui ont fait gagné le match 24-5. Le dimanche, je me réveillai à l'odeur de bacon qui montait droit dans la chambre. Je sortis des couvertures cinq minutes plus tard, j'enfila la chemise noire d'Harry et descendis afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner puisque nous avions une journée super _

_chargé. Après avoir rempli mon ventre, je filais sous la douche où mon copain me rejoignît, habitué à lui faire une place. Je mis des vêtements sport, puis sortie courir avec Caya, qui était de plus en plus grosse et contente de sortir dehors. Je revins trente minutes plus tard et m'affalas sur le divan. Harry vint me voir, il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, devais-je l'interprété de la façon où il a quelque chose à me dire où simplement à cause qu'il a envi de me faire sourire._

― _Que me vaux l'honneur de ce magnifique sourire ?_

― _Et bien je voulais juste te dire à quel point je t'aime et ce d'une autre façon que de donné de baisé très cher._

― _Très bien alors, quand est-ce que nous faisons nos valises ?_

― _Heum ... ont peut les commencé maintenant si tu le désir. Puis après ont pourra aller faire du magasinage._

― _Ok alors commençons cela promets d'être amusant._

_Harry et moi montâmes à l'étage puis sortîmes nos quatre valises, deux chacun. Même si j'avais tout mes choses ici, je m'aperçue que je n'avais pas beaucoup de linge comparé à mon tendre copain. Nous avions prévus deux semaines dans les montagnes, seul et bien tranquilles juste lui et moi ainsi que notre chienne Caya. Je commençai ma valise avec des sous-vêtements puis je poursuivis avec des tops et après des bas, du genre pantalon propre, jeans, jupe, mais bien sûr je mis aussi de superbes robes. De son côté,_

_mon copain fit la même chose que moi, mais avec ses vêtements. Et en tout dernier, nous mîmes nos trousses de toilettes sur la pille de linges. Ceci compléta la première valise de chacun, dans la deuxième, il y serait consacré les jouets de Caya, des objets comme des cartes._

_Nos baguages étaient prêts, nous avions commencé il y a une heure et quand je regardai l'heure je fis signe à mon copain qu'il était temps de faire du magasinage, ce qui fut un moment vraiment particulier. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup fais du shopping avec lui, mais cela nous rendaient heureux. À l'arrivé au centre commerciale, Harry parti vers les téléviseurs HD. Moi de mon côté, je regardais les sous-vêtements car j'en avais besoin, je n'avais presque plus de soutien - gorge potable. Au moment où je regardais un ensemble en dentelle, mon copain revint me voir, je me sentais bizarre car un garçon regardait ce que moi je voyais, des sous-vêtements sexy, mais se n'étais pas grave._

_Au moment où je sorite des salles d'essayages avec dans la main gauche ce qui faisait et dans l'autre ce que je ne voulais pas, je croisai une dame qui avait les yeux grand ouvert, et quand je compris que c'était à cause d'Harry, je me dirigeai vers lui et l'embrassa. Il me fit un clin d'œil que je répondis avec mon plus beau sourire. Nous allâmes pour payer quand quelqu'un interpella Harry, en même temps, nous_

_nous retournions pour faire face à un inconnu qui voulait une photo de la star du sport._

― _Harry ... mon cœur, ont paie et ont part de suite. Avant d'être une fois de plus dans le magasine ''People'', ok ?_

― _Ouais, alors allons à la caisse et partons._

_Nous nous retrouvâmes seul qu'une fois rendu dans la voiture, nous allâmes dans une boucherie puis rentrâmes direct à la maison. Une fois à la maison nous firent le souper qui dura moins longtemps cette fois. Je déposai les sacs dans la chambre et Harry arriva dans la chambre, il ferma la porte et se jeta sur moi en me donnant tout plein de becs puis me fit basculer sur le lit juste attend pour voir quel heure affichait le réveil matin, il était déjà 20:30 j'en conclue donc de laisser mon copain faire ce à quoi il avait commencé. Se fut une magnifique nuit plus que je n'avais espéré depuis mon viol. Au petit matin, Harry me réveilla afin de me préparé, car aujourd'hui nous partions pour les montagnes. Je me levai et partie vers la salle de bain, je pris une douche chaude qui fini de me réveiller. Pour une rare fois mon copain ne me rejoignît pas, mais je pus relaxée. Enfin tout terminé, je descendis les marches pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée, quand j'y vus mon petit déjeuner était sur la table et Harry m'y attendait je ne sais depuis combien de temps mais pas longtemps à mon avis._

_Vers midi, Tom arriva avec la limousine où il allait nous portés à une place spécifique, il avait placé une voiture sport qu'il avait loué pendant un mois. Nous sortîmes les valises et les déposâmes dans le coffre de la voiture, Harry fut le dernier dehors, il mît donc le système d'alarme puis entra avec moi dans la limousine. Tom démarra et monta le mûr pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité jusqu'à la voiture que nous allions utiliser pendant deux semaines._

_Environ trente minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'autre moyen de transport. Je pris les clés pendant qu'Harry mettait nos valises dans le coffre, puis comme un parfait homme galant, il me laissa conduire ce qui n'avait jamais à donner depuis notre rencontre. J'activai le GPS puis entra l'adresse où nous allions, Harry affichait une mine surprise, il croyait peut-être que je ne savais pas comment ont utilisait un GPS et il se trompait. Les heures se défilait à la vitesse des minutes, mais en faite c'est comme quand ont regarde l'eau d'un lac sans jamais y compter le temps où tu y passe._

_Je voyais au loin des ravins aux courbes des montagnes, c'est alors que je pensai ''la mort est paisible, facile. La vie est plus dure. Ce qui importe c'est de ce trouvé soi-même, mais la vie change alors que sous les yeux perdu du monde, alors là, la mort est paisible, facile. La conception des choses c'est que parfois les choses ne tournent pas comme nous l'aurions souhaité. Je ne crois pas que toute les personnes_

_désir une mort tragique ce qui malheureux. La vie est certes plus dure mais moi je crois qu'elle ne vaux pas la peine d'être vécus si la solitude est la en permanence. Oui je crois que la mort est paisible et facile.''_

_Il l'aimait tellement que rien ne pourrais plus les séparés, liste des choses dont tout deux pouvaient faire pour dire ou faire ce pour quoi ils s'aiment n'étaient pas bien loin, mais plus personnes ne pouvais se mettre en travers de leurs chemins les jeux étaient déjà fais ont aurait pue dire que si cela n'était pas du faite que Harry soit venue dans cette école de droit, les choses se serait sans doute passé autrement,_

_mais rien ne pouvait changé le cours des évènement et elle en était fière. La vie qu'Hermione avait avant lui était chaotique bien que celle-ci ne voulant plus que trop passer son diplôme de droit afin d'être engager ou même ouvrir son cabinet avec peut-être une personne de confiance et qui est les compétence et surtout de quoi lui obéir. Mais la vie l'en avait décidé autrement pour elle, Harry super star, avait_

_décidé de faire comme tout les hommes dans sa famille, de faire le métier d'avocat et dans ses temps libre super star de foot, il avait jamais vue une fille au si jolie qu'Hermione mais quelque chose le bloquait, est-ce le faite que cette fille soit trop obstinée à vouloir absolument que très peu d'amis pour avoir l'occasion de toujours être à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir passé son diplôme de droit, mais il fit tout pour qu'elle soit que pour lui. _

_Je fonçais à une vitesse bien plus que ne l'indiquait les panneaux de signalisation, je voulais arrivée avant la noirceur de la nuit bien que je n'ai pas peur du noir. Enfin j'entrevis une lueur et Harry,_

_me dis de tournée dans cette allée de maison. Nous avions emprunté une autre villa de vacances qui_

_appartiens aussi à leur famille, mais qui bientôt et je l'espérais en faire partie moi aussi. Les choses_

_entre nous revenaient et cela nous rapprochait un peu plus chaque jours._

_Je rentra la voiture dans le mini garage qui ne pouvais que contenir qu'une seule voiture, alors que je pris les valises avec Harry, Caya toute fier de voir un nouveau paysage, mangeait la neige partiel sur le sol geler qui il y a quelque heures a peine ne l'était pas d'où ils étaient partie._

_J'avais prévue le coup de la neige, j'avais donc décidé tout en faisant ma valise d'apportée des vêtements chaud et je crois que Harry avait fait de même._

_Caya, Harry et moi montâmes les quelques marches afin de se rendre à la porte d'entrée qui me faisais rappelé un vieux château du temps médiéval, J'avais les clés en main et je les mis dans la serrure et la déverrouilla. J'y fus bousculé à l'intérieur par Caya qui était impatiente de voir où elle allait vivre pendant ces deux semaines, mais bien que je fus poussé à la vitesse d'une éclaire je n'avais point tombé et cela me rendis bien heureuse de na pas m'avoir retrouvé face contre terre. J'écarquillai les yeux_

_en voyant le chalet, il était si beau qu'elle se sentit privilégier Hermione se tourna vers son beau_

_Harry et lui offrit le meilleur sourire et le meilleur baisé de tout les temps._

― _Je crois bien que Tom est passer ici pour nous préparé le terrain ?_

―_Tout à fais, je lui avait demandé._

_Je n'avais jamais vue un homme aussi attentionné que lui envers les femmes de mon genre, mais désormais il n'était plus libre car il, non nous, nous sommes faites l'un pour l'autre j'en étais si sure de moi je ne pouvais imaginer retourner à la vie que j'avais avant notre rencontre. Le soir perçait les fenêtres du chalet plus grand et luxueux qui l'habitude. Le soleil poursuivait sa route pour laisser place à une magnifique pleine lune. Ce que je trouvais le plus étrange c'est que Harry m'avait offert t'en de choses que je ne sus comment le remercier autrement que par mon simple amour fou pour lui. En le regardant ont pourrait dire que c'est une personne qui ne veux que la célébrité mais en regardant de plus près ont peut alors s'apercevoir qu'en faite c'est un homme qui est super romantique et qui surtout est le plus gentil au monde selon mes perceptions. _

_Mon sens spatial très mal développer me fis comprendre que dans la vie rien est acquis au berceau, mais que cela s'apprend en grandissant et par les personnes de tous les jours. Bien des fois par des personnes que nous pensions pas, je savais bien que Harry était une super star, mais je ne voulais pas être avec lui que parce que je vouais sa célébrité en quelques sorte, de façon à ce que je ne puisse un jour être pareil ou égale au BEAU Harry-Potter, la première fois que je le vis dans la bibliothèque me fis l'effet de déjà vue et de coud de foudre bien sûr sans pour autant lui montré le moindre intérêt physique de ma part mais aujourd'hui c'est tout à fait différent moi nous deux._

_Allait-il me faire la grande demande alors que je vais lui annoncé la plus grande et merveilleuse des nouvelles ?_

_Bientôt il y aura le 23èm chapitre de disponible._

_Avec mes meilleures salutations : Naphadora Thonks Lupin _


End file.
